There are many instances wherein bones must be surgically fused as a result of trauma, degeneration, or other conditions. For example, for certain types of spinal stabilization, fusion of the facet joint may be indicated. One locking facet fixation system applicable to such procedures is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,094. While quite effective, this system uses an “opposite side” approach with the necessary removal of at least a portion of the spinous process to achieve the appropriate trajectory for implant engagement and placement.